The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may or may not constitute prior art.
A low-side (LS) pre-driver for short-circuit-to-battery (SCB)/overcurrent fault detection scheme includes a single-phase turn-on blanking time and a fault threshold voltage or a reference voltage based on either 5V or 3.3V. The resultant blank time at the threshold voltage extends for a long period, approximately 25 μsec for avoiding false SCB default detection, such that the potential peak power at the MOSFET is upwards to 825 W. Therefore, the MOSFET is sized to handle the SCB default detection power instead of being sized to handle the non-default operation of the LS pre-driver.
While current SCB fault detection schemes perform as designed, there is room in the art for improved SCB fault detection schemes that exhibit improved performance and enable further design possibilities to improve cost, reliability, and performance.